Percy Jackson: Reborn
by JoshPlater
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by everyone at CHB, and ends up leaving, vowing never to return. On the way to his Mom's apartment, a mysterious man appears. He's going to be returning sooner than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Reborn

By Josh Plater

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks_ (Thoughts in flashbacks is normal, like this)

 _"Mental Speak/Telepathy"_

 **Primordial Speak**

Letters/Notes/Anything else like that

 _Other Languages_

 **Prophecies**

A.N - Hi guys. So, major writers block on my Pokemon story, due to the fact that I don't really know Pokemon Omicron that well, or its characters. Therefore, i'm playing through it to familiarize myself with it, though I normally get sidetracked and play ARK instead lol. Here's something else I'll hopefully be able to do. Hope you enjoy it. Also, Mom... Read Percy Jackson, so you can actually understand my drivel that I'm about to type.

Rated T for bad language, innuendo, and minor adult themes. Nothing graphic, just hinting and the like. I mean, Aphrodite's a total slut in it, so it has to have some. No complaining Mom :)

Chapter 1 - Starting anew

"That absolute bitch!" Percy growled angrily, as he paced back and forth in his cabin, "After all I've done for her. I jumped into Tartarus for her for fucks sake, and how does she repay me. By doing this" Percy was angry. Scratch that, he was livid. He was surprised he hadn't started an earthquake or a tsunami yet.

 _Earlier that day..._

 _Percy jogged through the forest, towards the beach. He knew Annabeth was there, and he wanted to surprise her. He had a velvet box tucked in his hand. After the 2 wars, plus many hardships, their relationship had prevailed, even if it didn't start like this, and he was ready to propose. He slowed down, so he wasn't panting. Though he didn't really sweat, being a son of Poseidon, it just instantly dried, unless he wanted to get wet that is. He slowly walked towards the beach, and heard giggling, and a deep voice. He cursed lightly. Some couple was already here. He peeked through the bushes and gasped at what he saw. Annabeth was sitting there, with a near clone of Luke next to her, his hand up her shirt. His name was Reece Taltos, a son of Hermes. He dropped the box in his surprise, instantly forgetting about it, and turned and ran, making enough noise that the two heard it._

 _"Who's there?" Annabeth shouted out, getting silence in return. She got up, and looked in the bushes, to see the velvet box Percy had dropped. She opened it, and gasped at what she saw. it was a beautiful ring, with an Olympian Marble ring, an Imperial Gold owl, and a Stygian Iron Trident. Engraved in the ring was, I love you always Wise Girl. From, your Seeweed Brain. She felt tears leaking from her eyes as she read it. She knew instantly that she'd screwed up._

Present day...

Percy grabbed a rucksack, filled it with the necessary things, from Ambrosia and Nectar, to Drachmas and mortal money. He mad sure Riptide was in his pocket, and that he had his prism for IMs, and grabbed his Minotaur horn. He quickly wrote a note with Riptide and pinned it to the horn. Sneaking into the Big House, he placed it on the Ping Pong table, and walked back. He calmly walked to the edge of camp, and petted Peleus affectionately.

"Going somewhere Perry Johnson?" A male voice said from behind him. He sighed, and turned around to see Mr D, otherwise know as Dionysus, standing there.

"I've had enough. Ever sine Jacob came to camp, everyone's turned their back on me. It's always, Oh Percy, please stop the Titans. Oh Percy, please stop Gaia. Oh look, a son of Zeus. Let's forget about Percy and ignore him 'till he's needed again. Then Annabeth goes and cheats on me. I'm done" Jacob was a son of Zeus who was frankly, a cocky little twat. He did everything he could to undermine Percy, and attacked him when no one else could see. He then went crying to everyone else to get sympathy when he got completely trounced.

"I was wondering when you'd leave. Me and Chiron have a bet. I said after you kill him, Chiron said before. You lost me that bet. Now I have to stay an extra year" He grumbled. Percy laughed,

"Have fun. I plan to head to Alaska, where I can't be called on again. Please don't tell anyone"

"I won't. It's not like I care or anything. Just one less Demigod to worry about. Would you consider making it two?"

"Unfortunately not. Zeus would have my head, and Thalia would likely be steamed. She's scary when she's angry" Mr D laughed, surprising him.

"All women are. Just look at my sister" No names needed to be said. He was obviously referring to Artemis.

"Well, this is goodbye. I'll see you... In another life I guess" Percy nodded, and headed down the hill, not knowing that he'd be returning sooner than he thought.

Percy boarded the bus to Manhattan. He planned on saying goodbye to his mom and Paul before he left. He sat down, and instantly felt a strong immortal presence appear near him, stronger than even Tartarus' aura. He looked to his left and saw a person dressed in all black. He turned to Percy, and grinned.

"There you are" He placed a hand on Percy's temple, and he knew no more.

Hope you enjoyed, but I gotta end it there. See you in the next chapter.

I can't do that to you. Read on.

"PERSEUS!" A voice shouted. Percy shot up, and realised he was in his old classroom at Yancy Academy. And at the front, was Mr Brunner, AKA Chiron himself.

"Yes sir?" He asked confusedly.

"I expect you to stay awake in my lessons, or it will be one of my special detentions for you" Percy shuddered. He remembered those. They involved moving heavy things while he barked orders at you, then a sword fight, which was always lost, "Now, i'll ask again for your benefit. What is the name of the eldest Olympian?" Percy grinned. People always get this wrong. Nancy Bobfish raised her hand, "Yes Nancy?"

"Zeus, obviously" She said arrogantly.

"Wrong. Anyone else?" She looked flabbergasted, then angry. Percy raised his hand.

"Yes, Percy"

"That would be Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Hope. First to be born and eaten, and last one out of Kronos' fat stomach.

"Correct Percy" Mr Brunner then went on to talk about Kronos eating his children, while Nancy looked at him angrily. He ignored her. Clarrise was more frightening. Instead, he thought about what was going on.

 _I seem to have gone back in time, or was it all a dream._ He reached into his pocket, and to his surprise, Riptide was there. _Thank you Zoe, for our friendship that somehow transcends time itself._ Percy tuned back in when the bell went.

"That's it for today. Remember, it's the trip tomorrow. Bring your lunches"

Everyone filed out, and Grover came over to me.

"Nice one Perce. You really showed her" He was on his crutches, and Percy grinned.

"She's an idiot. I'll meet you in the Cafeteria. I need to speak with Mr Brunner about something. If anyone annoys you, give'em a whak with your crutches" He grinned, and walked out. Percy walked over, and shut the door.

"What do you need Percy?" He asked.

"Mrs Dodds is a Kindly One and I know you're Chiron" Mr Brunner had a look of surprise on his face which he instantly covered up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Percy. Did you hit your head recently?"

"Worse" He snorted, "I think I time travelled, possibly something to do with your father. I know about the Gods being real and all that, so cut me the bull and talk to me as if I was at Camp" Chiron looked bewildered, but knew the jig was up.

"What happened Percy? Run me through it, bit by bit" Percy told him about what happened, from Annabeth cheating, to the Camp's betrayal, to the man on the bus.

"Interesting. And you say their aura was more powerful than Tartarus?"

"Yes, which leads me to only one conclusion. It was the Creator" He knew not to say their name.

"I see. Let's move on for a moment. You say that Mrs Dodds is a Kindly One?"

"Yes, Alecto to be precise. Should I take care of her?" He drew Riptide, in its pen form, and Chiron gasped. He went to his pocket, where an identical copy lay. He took it out in shock, "It followed me here. Can I have that one too? Zoe deserves it back, and I'll see her in 3 years anyway" Chiron nodded, and Percy clicked them (Always thought that was better. The movie version was a click pen). They immediately sprang to life, and Percy was in awe as they just felt... right in his hands.

"When did you first find out about Mrs Dodds?"

"The trip. I accidentally tripped Bobfish with my powers. By the way, I'm a son of the Sea" Chiron gasped. He was getting a lot of shocks today.

"He broke the oath?"

"So did Zeus. Thrice in fact. That idiot at camp, Thalia, and Jason, Thalia's full brother, apart from the fact that he's a Roman Demigod" Chrion sighed,

"Is there anything you don't know?" He asked, exasperated.

"Not really. We merged the camps, so that worked. Eventually. Anyway, you think I should kill her at the point I did last time, correct" Chiron nodded, "Great. I have her next. By the way, I know Grover's a Saytr too" While Chrion sighed again, Percy was overtook with a cold fury, which Chiron instantly noticed,

"What's wrong?" He was very worried.

"Gabe" He growled out, "He's abusive to my mom, and i'm gonna kill him"

"Don't Percy. It'll just make things worse"

"My mom did it last time, with Medusa's head. She felt guilty about it forever, and I had to help her with her depression. I won't let it happen again"

"I'll deal with it. I believe you'll be going to Montauk soon" He nodded, "Good. Take anything important, and I'll deal with him" Percy nodded, and headed to the Cafeteria.

"Hey Perce. What took you so long?" Grover asked as he walked up to the table with his food.

"Sorry bud, I needed to talk to him about staying next year. It's unlikely to happen" Grover looked glum.

"I suppose it's for the best though" They ate in companionable silence, then headed to their next class, where Percy ended up pranking the hell out of Mrs Dodds, with Celestial Bronze thumb tacks on her seat, which he had in his bag, which had somehow followed him too. He also shot spitwads at her, and she couldn't prove anything. She was apoplectic, but he didn't care.

After saying goodbye to Grover, he headed home, after making a quick detour, where Gabe was waiting for him.

"Finally punk. You're home. It's poker night, so gimme your money now" Percy raised an eyebrow, and resisted the urge to kill him.

"No. Get your own money you fat pig" Gabe looked shocked, then angry. He roared, and lunged at Percy, who easily side-stepped, "Try again fatso. You know my mom'll leave you if you hurt me. She doesn't need you. You're so repulsive that you protect me with your stench. One word, and you're gone" He lunged again, and Percy dodged, before grabbing a knife out of his pocket. He'd detoured to a little known shop and brought it cheap. He'd helped the owner's daughter before, so she gave him a discount. Gabe looked at it in shock, and said,

"Now now kid. We can come to some kind of arrangement"

"Yeah. Leave me and my mom alone. We're going to Montauk soon, so you'll let us go, and we'll never see you again. Otherwise, it's bye bye tiny man parts" God he was sounding like one of the hunters.

"Ok. Ok. Just put it down" He lowered it, but kept it at his side. He heard the door opening behind him, and quickly put it away, just as his mom entered.

"Hi mom" He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Percy. How are you?" She looked at him lovingly.

"I'm great. He agreed to let us go to Montauk after I break up from school"

"That's great. Thank you Gabe" He nodded mutely, as Sally came in and started dinner.

The days passed smoothly, even the trip. It happened a bit differently though, with Grover being present when it happened. he freaked out, but Percy calmed him, and said that he knew about the gods, Chiron, and his horns. He looked frightened and relieved, and the rest of the day went smoothly. Soon enough, Percy and his mom were on their way to Montauk. On the side road near there, they passed a dense forest. Percy peered at it, and saw a flash of silver. He instantly knew what it was.

"Mom, stop the car for a minute would you" She did as he asked.

"What is it Percy?" She was confused.

"Wait here. I just saw something that needs my attention. If anything happens, make the tires screech" She nodded, and he got out, and walked towards the forest.

He got to the entrance of a clearing, and stopped, waiting for the guard. To his surprise, it was exactly who he was waiting for. A glaring Zoe Nightshade, with her bow drawn.

"Leave now male, before there is one less in the world" She looked angry.

"Relax Zoe, I'm here to talk, nothing more"

"How do thy know mine name male?" She tightened her bowstring.

"Percy. My name's Percy. And I know it from a dream" It wasn't exactly a lie. He slowly moved his hand to his left pocket, and withdrew this times Riptide, "I believe this belongs to you" He clicked it, and and slid it towards her. She gasped as she recognised it.

"Anaklusmos" She picked it up, holding it reverently.

"I know what that twat did. It's yours. You deserve your powers back" Her head shot up at that,

"You said that your immortal power is linked to it. By the way, it split" He withdrew his and clicked it, showing that they're the same, "It's ok if I keep this one, right" Zoe thought for a minute, then nodded.

"You have shown thy worth boy. Now, leave, before another hunter sees you"

"Very well. I'll be at camp soon. If you wanna spar, come in the next week. Be seeing you" He walked out, not noticing the tiny smile on her face.

 _Maybe all men aren't so bad after all_. She turned back, and went back to her vantage point, over-viewing the entire camp.

Percy got back to the car, and they headed on their way again.

"What did you need to do Percy?" Sally asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. We won't be going back to Gabe so it'll be ok to stay" he answered

"Honey, he's my husband. I have to go back"

"We don't actually. I threatened to cut off his bits if he didn't leave us alone. He bullied me and he hurt you. I won't let you go back" The car swerved slightly.

"You know?"

"Yes. I saw a while back what he was doing to you. I told Mr Brunner too. He said he'd deal with it" Sally smiled, and they rode on in silence.

When they got to the beach, Sally took their stuff inside while Percy made a fire. He took out a bar of chocolate he'd saved and threw it in.

"To Lady Hestia, for allowing us to use your flames as our hearth" He sat with his back to it, and stared out to the sea.

"It's a beautiful night, Isn't it Perseus" Percy turned to see none other than Hestia standing there, "Thank you for your sacrifice. I rarely get any these days" Percy shook his head.

"They're hopless" He chuckled at his lame pun, and she smiled lightly, "You're the eldest, and most powerful of the original six, meaning instead of replacing you, they should've just added a new seat instead"

"Thank you Perseus. That means more to me than anything, even you giving me Elpis" Percy's head shot round so fast he almost got whiplash.

"What?" He asked dumbly. She giggled, and said,

"Home is something that transcends time, no matter where you are. You always have a home" Percy nodded wisely, "I'm assuming you haven't told your mother yet" He shook his head.

"I will though, once Gabe's gone" Her eyes flashed in anger at that name,

"I told Chiron to make him suffer. He won't disobey. A big change is coming, and you're at the head of it. I wish to make you my first and only champion" Percy shared in shock, but quickly recovered.

"I'd be honoured my Lady, but, what does that mean exactly?" He asked, showing his seaweed brainness. Hestia laughed.

"It's simple really. You gain some powers, such as summoning home cooked meals, imbuing hope, that sort of thing, and you would do odd jobs for me. It will mainly be rescuing children, demigod or not" Percy nodded, happy with the explanation, "Good. Now, you have a choice. The power of healing, or the power of harming" Percy thought for a minute. Healing would be good, but he also had that with his water powers, for himself and other people. And the fire would be good against monsters like the undead and hydras. Both are good options.

"Is it possible to get both. I'm not being power hungry, but both would really help. I would choose healing though if I can't" Hestia smiled.

"There is one way. I can't say that any of my brothers will approve though"

"That makes me all the more eager to go through with it" They shared a laugh.

"The method would be me adopting you. Your mother would still be your mother, I would be more like your Aunt. You would gain all of my powers, and your appearance would likely change. I'd need your mothers permission though" Percy nodded.

"I'm willing. You are my Aunt anyway, this is just making it more formal, especially seeing as Gods don't have DNA" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Percy. I've always wanted a child, and now I can" He hugged her back.

"My mom's inside, go ask her. She won't say no" She let go of him and smiled, before walking inside. He leant back, and waited, staring at the sea calmly.

Ok, now it's the end. Tell me what you think. It's a unique idea isn't it. I never read a Percy Jackson story where he went back to the start to do it all over again like this. Next chapter will be whenever I feel like writing. it. It's exam time now, so I need to be focused. I'll be going through each book. Tell me what you want to see. This story does have a pairing, and it isn't Perzoe. First person to correctly guess gets to design me an OC minor God/Goddess that joins Kronos, or just give me an existing one. None that join Gaia or go against Percy in those books though. It'll confuse me. Laters.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson: Reborn

By Josh Plater

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis on words_ (Thoughts in flashbacks is normal, like this)

 _"Mental Speak/Telepathy"_

 **Primordial Speak**

Letters/Notes/Anything else like that

 _Other Languages_

 **Prophecies**

Rated T for bad language, innuendo, and minor adult themes. Nothing graphic, just hinting and the like.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything I write, minus the plot.

Thanks to my Beta, TravelingMan93, for betaing this chapter, and my last chapter too.

Chapter 2 - We're off to see the drunkard

After about 5 minutes, Hestia and Sally walked out of the hut.

"Percy, you have some serious explaining to do" She gave him a stern look, "But I won't refuse any extra power you can get, because you can keep yourself safe better. I, Sally Jackson, give Hestia permission to adopt my son Percy"

"I, Hestia, hereby adopt Percy Jackson, granting him my power, and the knowledge to use it" A warm flow of power swam through Percy's veins, and he felt his eyes warm up. It all died down almost instantly. He instantly knew how to use the powers, and lit a flame in his hand experimentally.

"Amazing" He muttered.

"Indeed. Now, I must head off, there's a Saytr coming this way"

"I'll see you later Auntie. Until then, go and ask Chiron for a cabin, he knows everything" She nodded, hugged him, then walked into the fire, flashing away.

"What's going on Percy?" He turned to Sally, and sighed.

"While we wait for Grover, I suppose I can tell you" He motioned for her to sit down, which she did hesitantly. "Where to start?" Percy muttered, before explaining what happened from the betrayal at camp to coming back, to Mrs Dodds at the Museum. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"So, you're telling me that you're my son, who came back in time, after having his heart broken, being betrayed, and somehow meeting the creator of the universe" He nodded,

"Just another day in the life of Percy Jackson. Originally, you killed Gabe, with Medusa's head. You got really depressed after that, and I had to help you out of it. I didn't want that to happen again, so I got Chiron to deal with him instead. He'll suffer, unless Minos allows him to go elsewhere" Sally stared for a moment, then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Percy"

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to evade the Minotaur. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this has to remain a secret"

"Of course not. It's getting dark. We should tuck in"

"Grovers on his way, so it's best not to. He's running in the surf now" A flash of lightning sparked in the sky, and the see rumbled ominously, "Seriously! You two are like children! Pipe down before I get annoyed and start spilling secrets on the kids you've illegally had!That goes for both of you!" Surprisingly, they quietened down, though he knew it was only temporary.

"You're scary when you're angry" Sally dead panned. Percy grinned,

"You should see me in battle"

"I don't want to. You being in danger is my worse fear" Percy smiled sadly,

"I'm a demigod. I'm never not in danger" He heard running behind him and turned to see Grover there, sans trousers, boxers, or shoes, "Hey G-man. Glad you made it"

"Percy, Sally, thank the gods. We need to leave now" Not noticing that they were expecting him.

"Why?" I asked.

"We just do. I'll explain later. C'mon" We got up, and headed towards the car quickly.

"Is it a monster?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Chiron said you knew, somehow. It's the Minotaur"

"That's great. The Hunters of Artemis are down that road. We saw them earlier"

"Really" Grover asked excitedly, before frowning, "It's coming from that way. We need to head to camp"

"Right. Mom, get driving" She nodded, and they all buckled up. She started the car, and off they went.

After about 3 hours of driving, Sally said,

"We're here" Percy nodded, and got out, scanning the surroundings. He noticed a huge shadow in the tree-line.

"It's here. Get to the camp, now. I'm right behind you" They all ran, causing the Minotaur to charge out a lot faster than them, "Hurry!" They were almost at the border when Grover tripped and fell, knocking his head on a tree., "Grover! Mom, grab him, quick. I'll get one arm, you get the other" They ran over to him, and picked him up by the arms.

"Foooooood!" He moaned in his sleep.

They dragged him up the hill, only to stop when they heard the Minotaur charging towards them.

"Split up" Sally said. Percy took Grover and Laid him by a tree, while Sally stood in front of one, waiting. The Minotaur charged at her, and Percy had a flashback to when it happened last time.

"MOM!" He shouted. She tried to dodge, but it quickly grabbed her, squeezing her.

"Percy" She gasped, "Run. I love you" That's all she could say before she dissolved into golden dust. Pure rage overcame him, and he drew Riptide, clicking it.

"Oy! Ground Beef!" That got its attention. It charged at him in anger, and just as it got to him, he jumped to the side and decapitated it in one slash. Its body dissolved, while its head stayed in one piece. He cut of the horns and lit a fire in his hand, "To Hades. Please keep my mother safe. I'm coming for her soon" He placed the head into the fire and watched it burn. He felt a slight rumble in the earth, but he ignored it. He then heard a galloping sound coming from the direction of camp. He turned to see Chiron racing towards them.

"Perseus. What happened?" He looked at Grover, and walked over, grabbing him, and placing him on his back.

"The Minotaur got my Mom" He whispered.

"Di Immortalis. I'm sorry Perseus"

"It's ok. I'll be going to get her back soon" He checked to see if Grover was still asleep, "There's going to be a prophecy a bit after Capture the Flag, and I'll take two people with me to go get Zeus's overgrown tazer back". It was originally Grover and her" No names were needed. He was obviously referring to Annabeth.

"I see. Percy, she hasn't done anything yet. Please don't do anything rash" He almost begged.

"I'll try. But I can't forget. C'mon, we'd better get Grover up to camp" They walked/trotted up the hill in silence, both thinking of different things.

When they got up to the border, Percy said,

"I just thought. There's no Cabin for Hestia. Where will I stay?"

"Hermes?" He said questioningly,

"Too crowded. Definitely not Ares. Auntie's a peaceful Goddess. Athena's out of the question. Defiantly not Aphrodite. That just leaves Demeter, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. Which one do you think? Obviously my dad's is a big no no"

"I think that Demeter would be the best for you. She's a more peaceful Goddess herself"

"Unless a God of the underworld kidnaps her daughter" They shared a chuckle.

"I'll IM her to ask her. In the meantime, you can have a wander around" Percy nodded, and they went their separate ways after reaching the main part of Camp. Chiron headed to the Big House while Percy wandered, looking around.

It's weird not having all of the other cabins here. I'll have to deal with that quickly. Maybe I can still save Luke in time. He was startled out of his thoughts when a blonde haired girl suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" She asked. Percy growled internally. It was Annabeth.

"A new camper" He said shortly, and tried to walk around her,

"Why aren't you with Chiron then?"

"He's busy, now leave me alone before I make you" He tried again, only to be blocked. Again.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Don't you know who I am?" She demanded.

"By the blonde hair, grey eyes, nosy attitude and hubris, I'd say a child of Athena. Now, I suggest you move. I just lost my mother, and killed the Minotaur that did it, so I'm not in the best of moods" He pushed her out of the way and continued on, before noticing she was following him, "I thought I told you to fuck off" He said bluntly.

"I'm making sure you don't try anything. I don't trust you" He growled,

"Woopdie fucking doo. I don't care, nor does anyone else. Don't make me stab you. Chiron works hard, and it'd be more paperwork for him if I did" He walked off, leaving a scowling Annabeth behind.

 _I will find out what he's up to. Nobody talks to me like that._

After a quick wander through the camp, from the arena to the lake, he headed to the Big House, where Chiron and Mr D were waiting for him.

"Ah. Perseus. You've arrived"

"Yeah. I had a bit of trouble with a nosy child of Athena who seemed to have a lot of hubris. She even said, 'Do you know who I am' when I told her to leave me alone" Chiron shook his head,

"Oh Annabeth. I'll have a word with her. Now, Demeter has agreed to let you stay in her cabin, so be polite to her children and don't try anything"

"Of course. Who do you take me for, Heracles?" Mr D snorted.

"I think I'm going to like you Perry Johnson" Percy rolled his eyes, and said,

"Whatever Wine Dude" He walked of to the sound of him spluttering in surprise.

Percy made his way to the Demeter Cabin, and knocked on the door. After a minute, a girl appeared at the door. It was Katie.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm Percy, your new room-mate. I'm actually not a son of Demeter, but she agreed to let me stay here"

"Who's your godly parent?" She asked curiously, as she let him in.

"I was adopted by Hestia" Katie's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Really. I'm guessing you have fire powers" She looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, but I only just got them earlier today. I have no clue how to truly use them yet. I'll figure it out as I go" She nodded, still a bit shocked, and gestured to a bed.

"You can take that one. It hasn't been used in years" He nodded in thanks, and put his things down on the bed.

 _It's good to be home._ He thought.

A week later, the conch sounded. 3 sharp blasts. Percy grinned. The Hunters were here. He rushed out of his cabin, and saw a group already there waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from the front asked. Percy groaned. It was Annabeth. He rushed to the front, and saw an angry Zoe holding her sword up to her.

"We do not answer to you daughter of Wisdom, now move aside" Percy saw Artemis looking at them bemusedly. To everyone else, she looked stern and cold, but he could see it in her eyes. He walked up to Zoe, and said,

"Don't mind her Zoe. She has a lot of Hubris, and thinks she's better than everyone else. It's good to see you again" Everyone looked shocked at how casual he was being, especially the hunters themselves.

"Indeed it is Percy. How is Riptide?" He drew it and clicked it, revealing the twin to her own sword.

"As you can see, it's fine. Are you up for a spar later to see for yourself? Swords only"

"Of course. We'll do it tomorrow at noon"

"I can't wait" Artemis took this moment to walk forward.

"Who is this boy Zoe?" Zoe looked at him, as if to say 'you do it'.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Hestia, at your service ma'am" Every one of the hunters was shocked.

"Explain boy, now" She ordered.

"Auntie came to me when we, me and my Mom, were at Montauk beach for a vacation. A getaway from her oh so loving husband" He made sure sarcasm was evident, "I offered a tribute to her, sort of in jest, not knowing that all this was real, and she appeared. She said that she always wanted a son, and after asking my Mom, she adopted me" He could see a trace of anger that appeared after talking about Gabe.

"I see, my Aunt would not choose someone unworthy. So we'll see how you turn out. You seem respectful enough"

"He's our best swordsman. He can even go toe to toe with Chrion" Someone shouted from the back. Artemis smirked,

"Oh really. Then you wouldn't mind showing that in Capture the Flag then" Percy paled, knowing what she was about to do. She turned to Chiron, "I'll be joining the game this time" There were groans from the whole camp.

"Relax guys. We can still win if we play our cards right. I already have a plan" He grinned at Artemis, "You play with fire, you get burned" To emphasise that, he let a fire burst to life in his hand, startling most of the hunters.

"We'll see Boy. Girls, we're heading to the cabin" They passed by, and Zoe grinned at him.

"You're going down" Percy grinned back,

"We'll see, Water Girl" He walked off, enjoying the growl he elicited from her. This was going to be fun.

There we have it. My second chapter. I have a week off from school now, so my writing should hopefully increase. I even have a Prophecy ready for after CtF. Sorry it's so short. Remember to Favorite, Follow (Both my page and my story) and Review what you want to see. Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson: Reborn

By Josh Plater

 _"Mental Speak/Telepathy"_

 **Primordial Speak**

Letters/Notes/Anything else like that

 _Other Languages_

 **Prophecies**

Rated T for bad language, innuendo, and minor adult themes. Nothing graphic, just hinting and the like.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything I write, minus the plot.

Thanks to my Beta, TravelingMan93, for betaing this chapter.

Chapter 3 - Hunting for victory

The day of CtF had finally arrived. Percy had spent the rest of the week getting prepared, and hanging out with Zoe, sparring every day to hone their skills. It was Campers vs Hunters, with Artemis leading them.

"Is everyone ready?" Percy shouted. He got quite a few cheers from the crowd, "Good. The children of Athena who have invisibility hats, split into 2 groups. 1 to defend, one to join the attack. The rest of you, charge after 10 minutes, and stay in hiding. I'll be at the creek to distract Artemis. Get into position" They all scrambled to obey. They wanted to beat the hunters and this plan was the best they'd ever had. After a minute, the conch sounded, and Percy dashed out of the clearing and headed to the creek, where Artemis was already waiting.

"Hello there boy. Are you ready to be defeated?" She had a cool look on her face, betraying none of her thoughts.

"It's you who will lose today. I have a few tricks up my sleeve" He grinned, and got into a battle stance, drawing a silver dagger he'd found in the weapon locker (shed). Artemis' eyes widened.

"How did you acquire one of my hunting knives?" Percy was shocked.

"This is yours. No wonder I felt such power radiating from it. Do you want it back?" She shook her head.

"I lost it centuries ago. You may keep it. I feel that it is in good hands" Percy nodded, and they stood there for a few seconds, sizing each other up, before dashing at each other. Due to the water's effects Percy managed to dodge her slashes and retaliated with his own. She wasn't expecting it, and only just dodged in time.

"Never underestimate an opponent" He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, and went to stab her. She twisted her head and evaded it before punching him in the gut. He groaned and fell off her. She jumped up and stabbed downwards, aiming at his arm. He slashed the dagger upwards to meet them, lighting it on fire as he did.

"I haven't had this much fun fighting in a long time" She grinned.

"I live to serve" He grinned, and remembered that it was after this match that his parentage was revealed. He focused on the water, and willed it to encompass Artemis' body. She yelled out in shock and tried to get away, but he froze it so she was immobilised. He grinned and put the dagger to her throat, "Dead" She growled,

"Your father is Poseidon isn't it?"

"Yes. We'll talk later though. Right now, I have a game to win" He quickly melted the ice and ran towards Zeus' Fist, where the Hunters had placed their flag. He jumped past the bushes, and the Hunters that were on guard were shocked. They thought that Artemis would've beaten him already. In that shock, they didn't realise that he had their flag until he was running away with it.

"Stop him!" One of the Hunters, Phoebe, shouted. He ran like a bat out of hell towards the boundary line, and was about to make it when Zoe jumped in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere Percy" She had a grin on her face.

"I defeated Artemis. It's unlikely that you'll be able to beat me" She was still grinning.

"Maybe, but we can still incapacitate you" He saw something rolling between his legs, and braced himself for a blow to his crotch. The ball burst open and pink smoke consumed him. When it cleared, he saw a grinning Zoe surrounded by the other Hunters, "Everyone, say hello to Persephone" He looked down and saw two rather large balls of flesh on his chest, He grabbed his crotch and growled when he found that they'd completely changed his gender.

"That was a dirty trick" He muttered, glaring at the ground. He could feel the water running underneath them, and willed it to surround them underground.

"What was that Persee?" Zoe gloated gleefully.

"I said, that was a dirty trick" He looked at them his glare intensifying. Zoe balked, and Phoebe said,

"Looking like a girl isn't that bad Jackson. It'll wear off later anyway" She looked apprehensive.

"But I don't just look like a girl. I've been completely transformed into one" Zoe and Phoebe gasped,

"But, it wasn't supposed to do that" Zoe then turned to another girl, "Morgana, what did you do?" Morgana looked smug.

"I tweaked the recipe a bit. Now he's a girl permanently. He'll be able to see what it feels like when men stare at us, flirt with us, and try to hurt us" Percy had enough. He willed the water upwards, and it crashed through the earth like a geyser.

"You went to far. Change me back, now" He was still speaking quietly, but everyone heard him.

"I can't, and I wouldn't even if I could. The effects are permanent" Percy snapped. He willed the water into tendrils and caused them to grab her by each arm, each leg, her stomach, and he throat. He started heating them slowly, and Morgana squirmed in distress.

"Help! Sisters! Help me!" Several Hunters drew their bows and fired at him, but he set them alight in mid air. Due to his anger, he lit them with Greek fire, and they exploded.

"Perseus, that's enough!" A voice shouted. He turned to his left slightly to see Artemis standing there with an arrow trained on him.

"Why should I?" He hated how his voice sounded.

"She was in the wrong, yes, and she will be punished severely, but this isn't you. You are letting your anger control you. Let. Her. Go" He growled, but did as she said, after heating them to the point where she would have nasty burns where the tendrils were. He picked up the flag and stormed over the boundary line, planting the flag there, and storming towards Cabin 3, the Poseidon Cabin. In there was a small fountain, which dispensed mist (the normal kind) to create a rainbow. Percy grabbed a drachma and said,

"Iris, show me Hestia" She must've sensed his anger, as she immediately showed Hestia tending to the Hearth in the Throne Room.

"Who are you?" She asked, not recognising him.

"It's me, Percy" She looked at him in shock, obviously sensing his anger.

"I'll be right there" She flashed away in a column of fire, re-appearing seconds later behind him, "Who did this Percy?"

"The hunters. To think that Zoe was my 'friend' too" He scoffed, disgusted in himself for trusting them.

"They've gone too far this time. I'll call Hecate, and see what she can do" She turned to the rainbow and said, "Iris, show me Hecate please" She threw a drachma into it, and Hecate appeared seconds later.

"Ahh. Hestia. What can I do for you on this fine day?" Percy spoke before Hestia could.

"Your daughter turned me into a girl. The one in the Hunt. I want to be back to normal" Hecate looked at him in shock.

"I see. I'm afraid that without her exact formula, it will be impossible. Until then, you are a girl" Artemis then walked in.

"She destroyed the formula and removed the memory from her mind" Percy (After this, she will be know as Persee and Persephone, and as a she) growled angrily.

"What is her punishment?" She asked.

"She will be banished from the hunt for the rest of Summer" Persee nodded.

"That seems fine"

"Are you willing to join the Hunt?" She asked him, with a hint of teasing.

"No. I refuse to be around them" She growled, which surprised Artemis.

"Even Zoe?"

"Especially her. She betrayed me. I want nothing to do with her" Artemis looked sad.

"I see. I can at least teach you how to be a girl, and I'm sure Hestia will too" Hestia nodded, and conjured up some clothes. Persee took one look at the bra and said,

"How the hell do I put this on?" Artemis grinned, and closed the Cabin door.

"Strip, and I'll help you" Persee blushed furiously, looking around the room for help. She found none. She sighed, and did as she asked.

"Either my daughter's formula is very powerful, or you were very well endowed, and it went up to you breasts. A large DD I believe" Hecate commented, as Artemis latched the bra together. Persee quickly dressed again, hissing slightly as her parts were more sensitive now.

"Are we done?" She grumbled. Hestia conjured a make up bag in response.

After a light coating of make up and some hair magic compliments of Hecate, Persee was deemed extravagantly beautiful by her. She practised walking to get used to her new centre of mass, and noticed she adapted quickly, something which annoyed her.

She was about to speak when they heard a shout of "Di Imortalis" coming from Chiron outside. They all ran out to see the Oracle staggering slowly towards them. Persee walked forward, shocked as it came towards her.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of Apollo, slayer of Python. Step forward speaker, and ask"

"What do I do to save my mother?" Smoke spewed from its mouth.

The child of the sea is back again

They shall find what has been taken

With their two companions, west shall they go

They shall find out what the dead know

The Moon and her aide shall lead the trail

Only together, may the quest prevail

But if they fail, all is doomed

The time lord shall rise, and life will be consumed

Fate has no chains, that can hold them

To them, their future is dim

Persee stared in shock. The prophecy had changed. The Fates didn't control her.

"Persee, we should head to the Big House and talk about this" Artemis said. She nodded, and followed her there, Hecate, Hestia, and Chiron following behind them.

Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger. Will Persee ever become Percy again? You'll have to wait a while, as I have GCSE Exams all next week and the week after. See you all then.

I'll put up a poll. I already know what I'm doing with Persee, but would you like her to join the hunt, even if it's only temporarily. Let me know with the Poll on my page.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson: Reborn

By Josh Plater

 _"Mental Speak/Telepathy/Thoughts"_

 **Primordial Speak**

Letters/Notes/Anything else like that

 _Other Languages_

 **Prophecies**

Rated T for bad language, innuendo, and minor adult themes. Nothing graphic, just hinting and the like.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything I write, minus the plot.

Thanks to my Beta, TravelingMan93 for betaing this chapter, and my last chapter too.

Chapter 4 - The quest begins

Persee sat at the ping pong table in the Big House, still seething from being turned into a girl.

"I assure you Persee, they will be punished. For now, you, me, and Zoe need to head west to find what I assume is my father's Master Bolt and your father's Trident. Persee was shocked out of her brooding.

"Wait, they had their symbols of power stolen?" She was shocked about her father, but not about Zeus.

"Yes, and I've heard rumours that Hades has been angry lately, and that it started round about the same time as they were stolen" Artemis replied.

"It would be wise to assume that Hades' Helm of Darkness has been stolen too then" Persee 'assumed'.

"It is likely"

"Anyway, why does it have to be her coming with us. Don't you have another aide, like a Goddess you call your aide or something?"

"My aide is always my lieutenant. I assure you, she and the others will be punished, but as the prophecy states; she is needed" Persee grumbled "Relax, it won't be for that long. Just until the quest's over" Persee sighed, and nodded.

"Good. Now that that's over, you have the rest of the day to prepare, then you'll head out. Lady Artemis, would you go and inform Miss Nightshade please" Chiron said.

"Of course. Get ready Persee, we'll head out as my brother sets" Persee nodded, and got up, before heading to the Demeter cabin. She walked in, and was immediately ambushed by Katie.

"Percy, are you ok? Can they change you back?" She asked quickly.

"No, I'm not, and no, they can't. Unfortunately, until this is resolved, it's Persee now" Katie nodded.

"Ok Persee. What was that with the Oracle?"

"A quest to find the Big Three's items of power, which have been stolen" Katie paled.

"Di Immortalis! How could that of happened?"

"No idea. Me, Lady Artemis, and her Lieutenant" She said that last bit with scorn, "Are heading west to find them" Katie thought for a minute, then gasped.

"West is LA. There's an entrance to the underworld there" Persee smiled.

"Then that's our target. I can grab my Mom before I leave and all will be fine and dandy"

"If you can get his Helm, he should let you have her" Persee nodded.

"I have no idea why people think that Demeter and her kids are worthless. You've just proved that you're amazing in a few sentences" Katie blushed.

"Thanks Persee. By the way, do you know about girl stuff, like doing your hair, bras, periods, shaving, that kind of thing" Persee stammered, trying to come up with a sutable answer, "I'll take that as a no" She then proceeded to give Persee a crash course in being a girl, much to Persee's chagrin and embarrasment. She then went over how to shower her intamate areas without provoking too much of a reaction, and gave her some make up, tampons, bath things, a few razors, some shaving stuff, a hair brush and a hair ribbon, and other girl things. Needless to say, Persee's face was a deep red after it all. After a quick thanks, she packed up all of her stuff, including the new stuff, and ran out.

The sun was starting to set, so she headed towards Thalia's tree to wait for her companions.

 _"Don't worry Thalia. You'll be out of there soon. I swear"_ Artemis and Zoe walked up to her.

"Are you ready?" Artemis asked. Persee nodded, and they headed down to the road, where Argus, the hundred - eyed security guy was waiting for them with a car. Artemis sat in the front, while Persee was forced to sit next to Zoe in the back.

"Where do we head first? Katie, a daughter of Demeter, said that because we're heading west, we should head to LA, as there's an entrance to the Underworld there" Artemis nodded.

"That's where we're headed. We need to complete the quest before the Solstice, otherwise my father will declare war on yours. He believes that he used you to steal his Bolt, and that he's faking having his Trident stolen" Persee was 'shocked'.

"I never even knew about my heritage until very recently. How the hell could I have done it?"

"I know, but my father won't accept it. He believes that you knew, and that you were being hidden and trained away from his eye" Persee shook her head.

"No offence, but he's an idiot" Thunder rumbled loudly, and Argus swerved dangerously in shock.

"I agree, and don't worry about any bolts. He wouldn't hurt me" Argus nodded. They sat in silence, before Zoe spoke up.

"So, Persee, hath thou adjusted to being a girl yet" Persee stayed silent, and ignored her, "Persee?" She continued to ignore her, and even looked out of the window to ignore her better. Zoe looked down sadly, and quietened down. Artemis looked into the rear view mirror sadly.

"Will she ever forgive her" They continued in silence, until they reached the city of Manhattan. They said their goodbyes to Argus, and he headed back to camp.

"We should get a bus to LA. It will likely take a while, but it's the quickest route besides my chariot, which I'm not allowed to use" Persee nodded. This is exactly what happened last time. Though it was in the day that it happened then. Sure enough, they got a ticket directly to LA, and started on their way.

Half way there, they stopped at a bus stop, and 3 old ladies got on board. Persee remembered this very well.

 _"The Furies"_ She watched anxiously, and looked towards Artemis, who hadn't noticed yet.

"3 old ladies just got on" She whispered to her. Artemis looked up, and had to stifle a gasp.

"C'mon, we'll get off here" They stood up, and headed off the bus, Zoe following confusedly. They didn't notice the scowls on the Furies faces as they got off.

"Why did we leave thee bus Milady?" She asked.

"It was Hades' torturers. They came on board looking for us" Zoe was shocked, "Thank you for letting me know Persee" Persee blushed.

"No problem Lady Artemis" Artemis smiled.

"I think you've earned the right to drop the Lady part. It's just Artemis"

"Thank you, Artemis" She nodded, and said,

"We should head on. We'll head through the woods, and set up camp. Can you find us a water source please Persee?" She nodded, and closed her eyes. Immediately, she sensed a resevoir about 50 yards west. She relayed it to Artemis and she nodded, "If it's a reservoir, it likely means people. Stay on guard, and tread carefully" They did, and walked on in silence. They soon came to a place that Persee wished she'd remembered. 'Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'.

"I smell food Milady" Zoe said. Artemis nodded, and said,

"We still don't know who lives here. Be careful" She was about to walk to the shop when Persee said,

"I do" Artemis looked at her curiously, "Stone statues, add that to my namesake, and who do you get" Artemis thought for a minute before paling.

"Medusa" Persee nodded.

"I memorised that story, and watched the film adaptation a few hundred times. Is the Spear of Trios even a thing" Artemis nodded,

"Hade's Pitchfork was destroyed in the Giganomachy, so it's impossible to create it. Some rumours say that my our fathers destroyed it, as they didn't want him to have two symbols of power. No one really knows the truth though" Persee nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, we know that she needs to die, so lets go in, take her by surprise, then send her head to one of our fathers or something, see if they turn to stone" They cracked up, and Artemis motioned for them to enter.

"Hello, anyone here?" Persee shouted out. A woman immediately came out, wearing sunglasses and a head wrap.

"Hello my children. How are you today? Are you two hungry?" Artemis quickly snuck up behind her, and sliced her head off.

"Well, that was easy" Zoe said. Artemis grabbed a box and wrote the address of Zeus on it, before sending it off with the Hermes Express. They then continued on.

They continued on west, bypassing Echidna discretely, and stopped at a diner, wondering about transport to LA.

"I say we should get a taxi. We could pilfer some money from somewhere and then there's no worries. If we don't get there, most of these mortals will die in the war anyway, so it'd be their contribution" Persee argued.

"I disagree Persee. If it were an abusive male, i would have no qualms against it, but there are no maidens nearby in danger"

"What about young, innocent boys?" That made Artemis freeze. She was right.

"Not many people could get away with talking to my sis like that girl. You've got balls, or should I say, you had balls" A voice said from besides them. Persee turned to see the one God she wished she didn't have to.

"Ares" Artemis said in an annoyed voice.

This may be the last chapter in a long time. My Nan, as of less than an hour ago, on Tuesday, passed away, due to cancer. The doctors and nurses aren't allowed to even put a bit extra morphine to stop her suffering, and she was in pain. I'm glad it's over for her. My exams are finished, and I was planning on an upload spree, but now, I can't. This fic is officially on hold until further notice. Review, favourite, and follow. Goodbye, at least, for now

TravelingMan93's end author's note: A thank you goes to JoshPlater for allowing me to be his beta reader and make corrections wherever needed. If any of you have any questions directed toward me, ask in my Pokemon &Yu-Gi-Oh! fics forum or PM me. If any of you want to on FF read my fics that I have up and vote on my poll if you'd like, until next time when I post a new chapter in one of my fics and/or beta read someone else's chapters, I'm out of here. Also, to JoshPlater, I'm sorry for your loss.


End file.
